warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Helle Wolke am Himmel
Hallo und herzlich wilkommen auf meiner Seite! Meine Namen Warrior-Cats-Wiki: Helle Wolke am Himmel (Bright Cloud in the Sky) Urkatze: Helle Wolke (Bright Cloud) Stamm-Katze: Wolke am Himmel (Himmel) (Cloud in Sky (Sky)) Clan-Katze: Wolkenhimmel (Cloudsky) Streunerin: Wolke (Cloud) Einzelläufer: Himmel (Heaven) Hauskätzchen: Wölkchen (Puffy) Alias Namen: Wolke, Himmel, Wölkchen Über mich Luchsjunges.PNG|Luchsjunges Bright Cloud.PNG|Bright Cloud Luchsherz und Kastanienschweif.PNG|Lynzheart and Timbertail Stromherz.PNG|Streamheart Ich bin eine... quirlirge, schlaue Schülerin die gerne Warrior Cats liest. Zu meinem Pech habe ich... einen Bruder der nerft und eine Katzenhaarallergie hat. Als ClanKatze bin ich... noch ein verspieltes Junges mit dem Namen Luchsjunges. Ich lebe im DonnerClan mit meine Geschwistern Kastanienjunges und Stromjunges. Mehr weiter unten :D xd... Meine Lieblinge : D *Feuerstern: Attraktiver Kater mit feurigem, roten Fell und giftgrünen Augen. Ich mag ihn einfach *Graustreif: Ein Jammer, dass Silberfluss gestorben ist. Du hast sie verdient als die blöde Millie! *Silberfluss: Warum bist du gestorben? Dein Tod war reine Verschwendung! *Gelbzahn: Hast mehr verdient als diesen ver*a**ten Braunstern!!! *Russpelz: Wieso mussten die Erins genau dich so verletzen? Tigerstern hätte sich in der Falle besser gemacht als du! *Brombeerkralle: Toller Kater, du erkennst das Richtige! Nicht wie Tigerstern! *Rotschweif: Du wärst der geborene Anführer gewesen! *Löwenherz: Why are you dead? *Federschweif: Du bist so eine tolle Katze! Wieso musstest du auch sterben? Du warst die beste Gefährtin überhaupt! *Heideschweif: Ich wäre gerne du. Wieso hat dir Löwenglut das Herz gebrochen? *Tall Shadow: Schlaue Katze. Du gefällst mir! *Disteblatt: Du bist eine aus den Drei, nicht wie die doofe Dovewing. Ich glaube, dass du eher Eichhornschweifs Tochter bist, nicht die von Blattsee. Sie hat dir so das Herz gebrochen! *Rostfell: Wieso hat Löwenglut dich umgebracht? Der Name "Roststern" hätte zu dir gepasst! *Dachspfote: Oh du armer kleiner... *Drosselpelz: Du wärst ein besserer Gefährte für Blaustern gewesen, als Eichenherz! *Blattstern: Ich finde dich toll *Scharfkralle: Wenn Blattstern stirbt, bist du der Beste, der in ihre Pfoten treten kann! *Blaustern mustest so viel leiden Meine Feinde oder die, die ich hasse >:-( *Braunstern: Verzisch dich aus dem Wald, du Fehlwurf, du A*** *Stachelklaue: Dank dir ist Tigerstern ein Monster geworden! Und du hasst auch Blaustern, nur weil du Idiot irgendeinen Feinden brauchst! Der arme Weisspelz um sein Vater herum... *Tigerstern: Killst einfach jeden, der dir über den Weg läuft oder doch nur die, die dir vom ersten Blick aus ins Auge stechen? *Mapleshade: Du undankbare, herzlose Zicke bringst jeden und alle um! Silberfluss, Federschweif, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Rainflower, Muschelherz... und noch mehr hast du auf dem Gewissen! *Dovewing: Du hältst dich wohl für die Friedensbotin von Greenpeace oder was? *Ivypool: Mach was richtig und geh nicht mehr in der Wald der Finsternis, aber das kannst du ja wahrscheinlich nicht oder? *Millie: Jedes deiner Junge verdient gleich viel Liebe! Wieso hasst du bloss deine eigenen, ausser Briarlight? Eines ist klar, du bist die Wiedergeburt von Rainflower. *Rainflower: Wieso bist du so gemein zu Streifenstern? *Breezepelt: Egoist! Favo-Paare *Löwe x Heide *Brombeer x Eichhorn *Mohn/Honig x Beere *Feuer x Sand *Blau x Drossel *Feder x Krähe *Silber x Grau *Willow x Crooked Hass-Paare *Millie x Grau *Blatt x Krähe *Krähe x Nacht *Schnee x Stachel *Tüpfel x Feuer *Sturm x Mond Luchsjunges Luchsjunges ist eine hellbraune Kätzin, mit einer weissen Brust, dunklen Streifen, thumb zottigen Ohren, einer rosa Nase und hellblaue Augen. Luchsjunges Zugehörigkeit: DonnerClan Vergangenheit: WindClan Namen: Junges: Luchsjunges (Lynzkit) Schüler: Lynzpaw Kriegerin: Lynzheart Familie: Brombeerstern (Vater) Eichhornschweif (Mutter) Schneesturmherz (Ziehmutter) Kastanienjunges (Schwester) Stromjunges (Bruder) Auftritte Staffel 6 Düstere Wolken Das Buch wird aus ihrer und aus Stromjunges' Sicht beschrieben Im Prolog werden sie und ihre Geschwister Stromjunges und Kastanienjunges geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Eichhornschweif und Brombeerstern. Als sie knapp anderhalb Monde alt wird, kämpft der WindClan mit dem DonnerClan. Während dieses Geschehens schleichen sich Swallowtail, Heideschweif, Ginsterfell und Hasensprung ins Lager. Während Ginsterfell Häherfeder angreift, der sich mit den Königinnen abgibt, stehlen Swallowtail, Heideschweif und Hasensprung nur die Jungen von Brombeerstern. Als jedoch Löwenglut ins Lager kommt, erwischt er sie, wie sich Heideschweif durch einen Geheimen Tunnel im Felsenkessel quetscht. Um sie aufzuhalten, will er sie mit den Zähnen am Fell packen, aber er scheitert. Die Entführer bringen die drei zur Königin Schneesturmherz, der Gefährtin von Kurzstern und der Mutter von Sprenkeljunges, Sturmjunges und Streifjunges. Schneesturmherz ist schockiert über ihr Verbrechen. Ihnen geht es zwar gut, aber sie vermissen Eichhornschweif. Wenn sie Angst haben, nimmt Schneesturmherz sie zu sich. Aber sie vermissen auch den Duft eines unbekannten Katers (Brombeerstern). Eines Tages Stromjunges reisst aus und seine Geschwister folgen ihm. Luchsjunges und Kastanienjunges werden aber von Rennpelz entdeckt und wieder in die Kinderstube gebracht. Stromjunges rennt aber weiter , obwohl er von Hasensprung und Aschenfuss verfolgt wird, die ihm dicht auf den Pfoten sind. Dabei rutscht er am Flussufer aus und die Wellen reissen ihn mit. Währenddessen Rennpelz verrät den Jungen, dass Kurzsten die beiden benutzen möchte, um Häherfeder und Löwenglut zu bekommen. Bis dahin werden sie ihre Mutter nicht wiedersehen. Und wenn sich Kurzstern es anders überlegt, behaltet er die Jungen. Luchsjunges beisst Rennpelz vor Wut in die Kehle, um zu entkommen. Rennpelz kippt zur Seite um und die beiden Schwestern fliehen. Sie rennen blindlings durchs Moorland, bis sie gegen Dornenkralle prallen, der die Jagdpatroullie anführt. Er fragt, wo Stromjunges ist. Da sie nichts von ihm wissen, vermuten die Schwestern, dass er entkommen ist. Eichhornschweif ist überglücklich, als Dornenkralle die beiden ihr überreicht. Als Stromjunges von Schilfbart und Tupfennase wieder zum DonnerClan gebracht wird, erinnern sich Luchsjunges und Kastanienjunges schon fast nicht mehr an ihn, nur noch sein ähnlicher Geruch ist ihnen bekannt. Folgt...